


Making a Splash

by TiBun



Category: Free!
Genre: Butterfly Boyfriends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, rinrei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei didn't expect to be greeted in such a way by his boyfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Splash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Free! And I'm not too confident in the characterization, but the idea stuck with me until I wrote it.
> 
> I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

Rin’s lips spread in a sharp smile as he snuck up behind his blue-haired boyfriend who sat on the edge of the pool, waiting for him. Ignoring the fact that Rei was still wearing his swim-team jacket, Rin pressed his foot firmly to the middle of Rei’s back and pushed him into the pool, water splashing impressively as Rei gasped and flailed his arms out to try and catch himself.

Breaking the surface and causing a second splash, Rei gasped for breath dramatically before reaching up to ensure that his red glasses were not lost in the pool. “Rin!” he coughed, looking up at the laughing redhead, “Was that really necessary?”

“Yes!” Rin laughed, holding his sides, “You should have seen you! Flailing about like the nerd you are!”

Rei’s face flushed pink, “You’re the one who forced me to be so ungraceful!”

“That’s not my problem, Rei!”

The butterfly huffed and jumped up to grab Rin around his waist, pulling him back and into the pool.

“Rude!” Rin gasped, shaking the water from his face as he recovered from his shock.

“You have no room to talk!” Rei smirked.

“The pool had looked lonely with no one nerdy in it…I was being nice by shoving you in.” Rin protested innocently, “Besides, you can swim, so you’re fine!”

“You’re horrible, Rin-chan-san.”

“Shut up, and come here.” Rin pulled Rei close, pressing their lips together.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
